Entre sonrisas y lágrimas
by emizzz94
Summary: En ese mundo sumido en la oscuridad, las sonrisas de Yuu son una fuente de luz para sus compañeros. Yuu centric.


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Este es mi primer fic dentro del fandom de ONS y por Yoda, desde el momento que vi a Yuu, estaba ansiosa de escribir algo sobre él. En poco tiempo, se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Takaya Kagami ha declarado que Yuu es uno de esos personajes que es amado por todos, y yo estoy más que de acuerdo con él, si por mi fuera, haría que todos los personajes formaran parte del harem del pelinegro.**

 **La historia se ubica en el reencuentro entre Mika y Yuu, en el capítulo 13.**

 **Desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Espero que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: tanto Owari no Seraph como sus personajes no me pertenecen, por el contrario, la historia si es de mi autoría.**

Yuichiro Hyakuya tenía la sonrisa más brillante de ese arruinado mundo, o eso era lo que pensaba su escuadrón.

Luego de que todo colapsará y los vampiros tomarán el poder, ni Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba o Shinoa, jamás pensaron que volverían a ver una sonrisa sincera llena de luz, sin embargo, ahí estaban, conviviendo día a día con una persona que las regalaba sin escatimar en ellas.

El pelinegro les brindaba aquella expresión sin inmutarse, nunca les negaba una tierna sonrisa que les demostraba cuanto los apreciaba. Sonreía sin avergonzarse, mostrando todas sus blancas perlas, estirando las comisuras lo más que podía; en esos momentos, cuando los orbes verdes brillaban aún más de lo habitual, ellos podían jurar que el cielo había dejado escapar un ángel. Cada uno atesoraba con su vida esos minutos de gloria.

Mitsuba, a quien todavía le dolían los recuerdos de su anterior escuadrón, encontraba paz en las sonrisas de Yuu. Eran bálsamo caliente para su torturada alma, le permitían confiar en que ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía compañeros que cuidaban de sus espaldas y que darían su vida por ella, como ya se lo habían demostrado en anteriores ocasiones. ¿Cómo no creer ciegamente en el "somos familia" de Yuu, si se lo decía riendo mientras sus ojos destilaban calidez?

Yoichi quedó prendado de las sonrisas del pelinegro desde el primer momento. Para él, las sonrisas de su compañero, significaban que ahora existían personas que contaban con él; había dejado atrás su debilidad, ya no era necesario quedarse bajo la cama, ahora podía salir y enfrentar sus miedos porque siempre existiría alguien que vele por su seguridad, el Hyakuya ya se lo había demostrado cuando su demonio lo poseyó y aún así buscó la forma de devolverle a su humanidad. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz cuando estaba al lado de su salvador?

Kimizuki siempre fue el pilar de su hermana, era quien se encargaba de las comidas, refugio y bienestar de ambos; para él, mostrar debilidad no era una opción. ¿Cómo una persona tan madura como él terminó anhelando las sonrisas de un idiota impulsivo? ¿Acaso será por la insistencia del otro en declarar que ahora son familia? ¿O porque su actitud infantil y optimista era como un soplo de aire puro en medio de todo ese caos? Sea lo sea, Yuichiro se convirtió, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, en una parte esencial de su vida.

Y por último, Shinoa, quien jamás había conocido el amor. Su hermana había sido la persona más cercana a ella, pero aún así, ésta había estado más ocupada en controlar a su demonio que en comportarse como una verdadera familia. El amor obsesivo que tenía Mahiru por Guren fue la única expresión de ese sentimiento que pudo ver, y no era un buen ejemplo. Toda su vida había estado rodeada por tratos fríos; sus hermanos solo la veían como una más en la competencia por el poder. Y viendo todo eso, ¿era su culpa caer ante las sonrisas de Yuu-san? Él, que desde un principio le declaró que la necesitaba, a ella, quién toda su vida fue prácticamente invisible; él, que jamás dudo en arriesgarse para salvarla aún cuando nunca había recibido ninguna muestra de afecto. Siempre pensó que era insignificante, pero tuvo que venir alguien para demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Cómo no anhelar esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir amada?

Para todos los miembros del escuadrón Shinoa, las sonrisas de Yuu eran el aliciente de todos los días para seguir luchando. Mientras el pelinegro les siguiera sonriendo y llamándoles "su familia", ellos podrían contra todos los vampiros o apocalipsis que se les pusieran adelante.

Por esas razones, en el momento que vieron ríos de lagrimas caer desde los ojos de Yuichiro Hyakuya, ninguno supo que hacer.

Ahí estaba su amado pelinegro, el señor sonrisas perfectas, parado con cara de confusión mirando al vampiro rubio que acaba de atacar a Guren, mientras lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y mojaban su uniforme.

No había ninguna sonrisa brillante. No había rastro de su actitud alegre. No había ningún "somos familia".

Yuu lloraba desconsoladamente mientras observaba al vampiro, reconociendo a quien fue su primera familia y por quien hoy estaba vivo. Al mismo tiempo, éste le devolvía la mirada con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, con el anhelo y el deseo corriendo por sus angulosas facciones.

Y por ese breve momento, todos y cada uno de ellos odio a ese desconocido, aquel que era capaz de borrar la hermosa sonrisa de su amigo y reemplazarla por llanto, aquel que le hacía olvidar que seguía en el campo de batalla y que una pequeña distracción podía costar la vida. Pero lo que más odiaron en ese momento fue que ninguno de sus nombres salió de los labios del Hyakuya con tanto sentimiento como el del desconocido.

-¡MIKA!

 **Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Personalmente creo que en un mundo tan caótico como el de ONS, las sonrisas son algo escaso y sumamente necesario; y que Yuu sonría, lleno de optimismo y confianza, es algo que se agradece. Un pequeño tributo para tan maravilloso personaje.**

 **Por cierto, ya sé que en las novelas ligeras se da a entender que Mahiru hizo todo lo que hizo no solo para estar con Guren, si no también por el bienestar de Shinoa; sin embargo, Shinoa eso no lo sabe, por eso ella piensa que nadie de su familia jamás la amó.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
